Heaven
by Oktarin
Summary: Kish returns after a year expecting to find his Kitten as happy as ever but instead he finds that she is now very upset and in love with someone new. Kish X Ichigo oneshot


**Eh… this is just a little random thing… I got bored.**

**It's not very original and it's pretty predictable. I just had the itch to write something.**

**Oh, and I have a question:**

**Am I the only one who noticed "Kishu" sounds like "Kiss You"? Kind of…**

**Kish's P.O.V.~**

I should have killed him.

It's that simple.

But now… Now I can't.

I told her I wanted her to be happy… and she is. It's obvious as she giggles and blushes at every little word he says to her. Even after a year that hasn't changed.

Although everything else has. My planet is now beautiful, there's a new mew, humans are getting better at taking care of their own world, Pai is getting married, Tart is not only training he's also learning, something that surprises me because he's so stubborn, but me…

I remain the same.

My love is still here.

My pain is still here.

And Ichigo, she hasn't changed either. I doubt we ever will. Which is exactly why we'll never be together.

Because without one of us changing… we'll always be like this. She'll always hate me, I'll always love her.

And knowing that hurts.

Like being run through by a sword. Because I don't give up… but neither does she.

I shifted slightly in my perch on a thick limb above them. My eyes followed the couple as they stood from the bench, the sunset casting an orange light over them, the gentle breeze ruffling their hair. She smiled, a brilliant smile that made my heart melt and my stomach twist. Why can't she smile like that for me?

He smiled back but I was focused on the object of my affection, not him. They said their goodbyes then separated, him turning to go right, her left. I let out a sigh of relief. At least they aren't together any longer.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea…

I shook the thought from my head and floated over so I was just a little behind Ichigo. She sighed heavily, her eyes were now dull and her shoulders slumped. What's wrong with her? She looked so happy just a moment ago…

Shouldn't she still be ecstatic about her date with that tree hugger?

I followed her home and perched myself in the tree right outside her window. Thankfully the thick batches of green leaves and the dark night would serve as a shield from her eyes.

A while later she came up from dinner with her parents and plopped down on her bed so her back was to me with a heavy sigh. She reached out to grab her cell phone from her side table.

She typed in a number then held it up to her ear. "Lettuce?" She said after a moment. "Yeah, it's me." She paused and I strained to hear what the other girl said but it was no use. "I-I just can't stop thinking about him…" Ichigo whimpered. "He… The only way is hanging out with Masaya, that always takes my mind off of all the bad things."

Him? A him that's not Masaya? Don't tell me ANOTHER boy is stealing my kitten's heart!

"I know, you're the only person I can talk to about this. I guess it's because we're going through the same thing…" Ichigo chuckled but it was bitter and sarcastic. "We both… fell in love with the only people we'll never be able to have…"

My heart jerked in a painful way. _She can talk to me!_ It wailed. _I've fallen for the one I'll never be able to have!_

"Could… Would it be possible for Ryou to… I don't know, contact them?" Ichigo sighed laying back. "I mean… I would like to say sorry for…" She took a shaky breath, closing her eyes. A single tear snaked down her cheek.

She's going through exactly what I'm going through. Heartbreak, longing, pain. I wanted to go in there, take her in my arms, let her cry on my shoulder, I wanted to make her happy. Me. By myself. Not by bringing her this new boy she loves.

"I thought so…" Ichigo whispered. "Well, goodnight Lettuce." With that she hung up.

She curled up, clinging to that tiny pink creature and crying into it. What I wouldn't give to be that thing right about now…

I drifted towards the window subconsciously.

"ALIEN ALERT!" Came the muffled cry of the pink being. "Alien alert!"

Crap.

Ichigo sat straight up. Her eyes locked on mine.

I smiled nervously and gave her a little wave. She just sat there shocked. Her cheeks were tearstained, her eyes already growing red from crying, her red hair messy.

"Ki… Kish?" She breathed.

I slid open the window resting my elbows on it. "Uh, hey Koneko-Chan. I, uh, I just wanted to stop by and say 'hi', Ya know?" I said nervously. "Uh, I, uh, I don't mean to pry or anything but… wh-why are you so sad?"

She stared at me blankly for a moment. "You're really here?" She said softly.

"Um, yeah, I mean, you heard the pink thing right and all…" I looked down and scratched the back of my head waiting for the screaming and yelling that my Kitten usually threw at me. But it never came.

The bed squeaked and I heard the soft padding of her feet on the floor and then there she was, standing before me. "Kish…" She breathed leaning out of the window to wrap her arms around my neck. Before I could react she had me in a tight embrace and was crying softly on my shoulder.

This is the closest to heaven I've ever been.

"Shh…" I gently stroked her soft red hair , wrapping an arm carefully around her tiny little waist. "Come on, let's get you inside."

I gently pushed her away so I could slip through the window. As soon as I was in she latched back onto me.

No hitting.

No yelling.

No insults.

"Kitten… What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I…" She took a deep breath, sniffling slightly. "I… I missed you…" She breathed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't lie to me Kitten…"

She pulled back confused. "I'm not! I'm telling the truth!"

I stared at her. "You… You actually missed me?" I asked softly.

"I did! And I'm SO sorry for how mean I was to you! I…" More tears welled up in her deep brown eyes making them look glassy.

"Kitten…" I said slowly. "I… I need you to remember that I feel for you in a way you don't feel for me so… so please don't get my hopes up or anything…" I murmured looking to the side.

"But… I… I love you too!" She threw her arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest. "I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you! I really am!" She whimpered.

I looked down at her, a big grin spreading across my face. "Really Kitten?"

"Uh-huh…" She mumbled into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, snuggling into her sweet-smelling hair. "Thank you so much Kitten…"

"Y-your welcome…" She mumbled.

Heaven. This is heaven.

I pulled back, still smiling of course, and tilted her head up. She looked up at me confused. "Ki-" I cut her off with a kiss.

And she kissed back.


End file.
